The Start of A New Beginning
by Toxik.Envy
Summary: This story begins after Sasuke left the village and a new stranger enters Konoha. But to their surprise this person isn't all what their cracked up to be. It this person a friend or foe? Rated M for language and some lemon scene later on in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Strange Visitor**

(2½ years have passed since Sasuke left the village, and a new kunoichi has move to Konoha, is she a friend or foe)

**Rin's POV**

"Humph it took me long enough to get here. I wonder if the village is better than the rest" she whispered to herself, "Oh well only one way to find out." Rin walked through the tall doors in to Konoha where she was stopped by two masked ANBU ninjas.

"May we see some I.D?"

'Why?"

"So we can identify if you are an enemy or an ally"

"What if I say 'No'?" she said as a wicked smile creped on her face

"If you say no we will have to ask you to leave, or else…"

"… or else what?"

"Or else we will have to use force."

"Humph, then I guess we'll have to use force to get rid of me" she said with a sarcastic tone. Rin stood perfectly still while the two masked ANBU ninjas were pulling out their kunai and started to rush Rin. When all of a sudden Rin raised her right arm towards one of the ninja and clenched her hand into a fist. And before his very eyes the ninja was shredded into tiny bits. The last ANBU ninja left jumped back away from her while she walked forward towards the dead body.

Rin bent down and tasted the dead ninjas' blood, "Mmm… oishii" as a blood thirsty smile appeared across her face. She stood up and faced the last ANBU ninja and said "If you want to live and not die a stupid death like you friend then you will take me to your hokage immediately. He glared at her for a few minutes and then agreed to take her there.

**Hokage's POV**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I STILL HAVE ALL THESE PAPERS TO DO!!" the hokage yelled at herself while looking at the stacked of papers on her desk. (_KNOCK, KNOCK!_) "Doozo!" there enter the ANBU ninja and strange a girl, who had deep emotionaless eyes, black shoulder length hair, black gloves, with a small dagger at her waist, and a neckband that read 'Shine' (_for most of you who don't know Japanese it means 'Die'_).

"What is it?" the aggravated hokage asked.

"… This girl wanted to see you ma'am, she told me that it was urgent."

"Fine, you may go" the ninja obeyed her orders and left.

"So, who are you?"

"My name is Rin Nakamure, of the Nakamure clan. May I ask yours?

"Humph you can call me Tsunade-sama"

"Okay whatever 'rolls eyes'"

"Well now that's over can we get on to the real problem, why did you come here?"

"I came here because you requested my presence"

"Is that so, I don't remember requesting anything from you."

"Oh… I guess you don't remember so let me refresh it for you" Rin walked over to Tsunade's desk and handed her a scroll. Tsunade open the scroll and skim the contents. "WHAT!!" she looked up from the scroll and looked at Rin for a couple of second then went back to finishing the scroll, and after she was done Tsunade inhaled and exhaled five time before speaking.

"Well, I most say that I'm quite surprise that you are the only person she would send to help me out in this time of need but if this is true, then I welcome you to our village."

Rin Laughs

"May I ask what's so funny?"

"You are, after you finish reading that scroll your smart ass tone disappears and you have this fake ass nice thing going on." She continues to laugh

"Excuse me, my attitude did not change at all before or after I finished reading this scroll." Tsunade replied uneasily

"Really… (_she rolls her eyes_) if that's your excuse"

"I don't need to make any excuse for myself; I am the Hokage after all."

"Is that so" Rin said with a twisted smile

'_That girl how can she… this is bad, if I knew she was coming earlier then planned, then I would've been more prepared. DAMN!!'_ she thought impatiently.

"Well now, I think I should be going now. Oh and don't worry I wont hurt or kill anybody… today"

"Sou ka. Well before you leave, let me give you the address of the apartment of where you will be staying for a while." Rin went over to her desk and took the sheet of paper.

"Okay, thanks lady—"

"It's Tsunade-sama!"

"Yeah whatever, Shitsurei Shimasu" and within second Rin was gone.

"You can come out now, Kagetsu" Tsunade said to the hidden ANBU ninja.

"Sumimasen, I didn't mean to spy, hokage-sama"

"It's alright Kagetsu, I would spy too if some random girl waltz in on the hokage"

"… Not to be rude or anything but who is that girl and what does she want?"

"(_Sighs_) well if you must know Kagetsu her name is Rin and she is the person I requested for a special mission"

"What mission would that be?" he asked cautiously

"The mission is… is to…to eliminate the Akatsuki clan" Kagetsu was stunned by what the hokage just said and suddenly blurted out…

"ALL OF THEM, BUT THAT IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE PERSON IS POSSIBLE OF DOING THAT IT'S SUICIDE!... Ah Sumimasen I didn't mean ---"

"It's okay Kagetsu that is exactly what I was thinking when I read the scroll but it is true, so all we have to do is wait and see for ourselves. We already have one ninja dead and I don't want anymore to die, so lets just put our trust into her."

"Hai"

"Now all I want you to do is go to every jounin, black ops, and ANBU ninja in this village and warned them about Rin arrival and that they shouldn't cause any trouble towards her"

"Right away, Hokage-sama" puff and the ninja was gone.

Tsunade got out of chair and walked over to the window to have a better view of the village and thought out loud "What have I done?!"

* * *

I know some of you may be thinking that the girl 'Rin' sounds just the like that girl 'Rin' from kakashi gaiden but she is not,so please dont mistake her for someone else. Also PLEASE COMMENT, i really do want to know what you people think... this is my first fanfic. THANKS 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to put up the next chapter. I sort of rushed into finishing it so I might change it somewhere down the line, either way ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Long Way to Go**

(By the next day everybody in the village were talking about the new kunoichi that arrive in the village. Meanwhile the hokage is holding a meeting in her office about their situation.)

**Tsunade's (Hokage) POV:**

"Okay, I know you all are here wondering about what in the world is going on? . . .Well all I can say is that this decision is good for the better"

"Ano. . . hokage-sama what was the decision that you made?" asked Kagetsu

"Well I. . . I requested for someone to come to this village for a little help in our situation." She said while not making eye contact

"Well me all know that she is here to eliminate the Akatsuki clan but –"

"No, she isn't here to annilate all of them only to take out a certain few so we can gain an upper hand in this fight. (Sighs) I know this won't make sense now but I cannot tell you anymore until the right time. Anyway if you have anything more to ask, don't because I will be ablt to answer it so –"

**Rin's POV:**

"It's okay Tsuande I can answer their questions since you don't fell up to do it" Rin said cutting off the hokage's speech

"I never asked you for your help, this is my meeting and you are to address me as Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah… Sure… Whatever" sarcastically saying while rolling her eyes

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGUE LITTLE GIRL, NO ONE TALKS TO THE HOKAGE THAT WAY!!" shouted one of the ANBU ninjas

"How dare you yell at me like that!! Who do you think you are!?!. . . MY MOTHER!?! 'DX' I think not. . .I can address her anyway I want she don't own me pkus she couldn't do anything to me anyway she don't have the balls to touch me" she brok out into a laugh after saying that last statement

"YOU B–"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!" the Hokage yelled "You both are acting like little childern and I know that you were raised better then that."

The ANBU ninja kneeled "Gomenasai, Hokage-sama. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"Awww. . . look at the dog he is kneeling to his master" rin laughs. "Anyway, just in case you all didn't know I was eavesdropping on your little meeting and thought that I could clear up any questions that your leader won't answer"

Everyone stood there silently thinking of what to say next, about her and the mission she is on.

"Okay I have one" said Anko "Where are you from and how come nobody has every heard of your clan?"

"Well if you must know. . . We don't belong to any village hence I do not have a head band. My clan travels from land to land searching for work, but do not interfere with other villages plans unless it harms us in the process" rin explained "Anything else?. . ."

"So how much are you getting –"

"That is none of your business as long as I do what I need to do then there is no need for you to inquire about it, Nest question. . ." --

"That technique that you use to kill my friend, what was it… or maybe I should put it this way... what are you?" asked Kagetsu hesitantly

"humph. . . it's a forbidden technique only a certain few have heard about and only a few people could use it. . . but if you don't know what is it then you are better off not knowing"a creepy smile suddenly crept on her face "Anything else you idiots want to know?"

"I have another question for you, How come since your clan is so strong why haven't you taken down most of the villages and rule them for yourself?" said Anko cautiously

"Well. . . that's a trick question. . . even I don't know the answer to but when I find out I will surely tell you. . . NOT!" she laughs

"How come your clan hasn't tried to stop the Akatsuki already?"

"That's because my clan could care less about what they do to you or anyone else unless they harm us in the process, then we will use force. But since the Akatsuki doesn't even know of our existence there is no chance of us going to fight them, unless noted otherwise." "Anymore question?"

"Yeah I have one. Why is there only one of you here? How come you aren't with another person?"

"Well if you must know, my clan isn't as weak as any village around here so one person could takt on as much as four to five members of the Akstsuki clan, just depending on level. But if the task is too great then we will have one to two other people with us"

Änything -"

"That enough of questions for one meeting" the hokage said suddenly "This meeting is Adjourned, now leave" DX the ninjas did as they were told and were gone within a blink of an eye. The only one left was Rin.

"Well, Well, Well, I would have never guess that you would hide such a big secret from your most trusted ninjas. . . but that was just a thought, so anyway when do you want me to begin with –"

"When the Village hidden in the Sand, Kazekage comes for a visit tomorrow to discuss our strategy, then I will inform you of what you need to do, understand?"

"Umm. . .(_not realizing that Kazekage is a friend of hers)_ no but whatever floats your boat as long as I get to kill some people in the process and it is a challenge for me then I'm all for it." A quiet atmosphere crept upon them for a while then Rin said out of boredom "Shitsurei shimasu" and she was gone in a puff of smoke.

**Tsunade's (Hokage's) POV:**

'(Sigh) _I can't believe that this girl will cause so much trouble for me. . . and to think it is about time to bring out the big guns, and I know just the right person that will straighten her out if it is the last thing she does'_ Tsunade thought to herself before going back to her paper work.

"You there, the one that have been following rin around, what is your name?" A young girl who was hidden within the wall walked out and faced Tsunade with the most uncaring eyes she had ever seen _(even worst than rin's maybe)._

"My name is Star Nakamure _(bows_); I am also from the Nakamure clan. I have been given orders to make sure that Rin doesn't do anything stupid to jeopardize our financial state."

"Sou da yo! But why are you still here? Aren't you suppose to be following Rin?"

"I stayed here to warn you. . ."

"About what?"

"That if you summon her here just to keep Rin in order then your village will fall into our control."

Shocked that the girl actually knew what she was thinking, she replied "How did you –"

"—Know what you were thinking, well that's easy its one of my ability. But don't let that scare you cause rin is the only person you should fear the most"

Tsuande noticed that after she finish saying Rin's name she actually showed some fear in her eyes. O.O _(makes you wonder how string this girl really is. . _.)

"Why should I fear a 16 year old girl who could do—"

"—you are wrong about her, she could kill you in a instance without even looking at you. She has a forbidden technique that only she and her mother knew before **it** killed her mother"

"What killed her –"

"—her name was yura. . . "Yura of the hair' ( --and yes I did take this name from inuyasha) she is like a demon you can say; who can take anyones hair and turn it into a deadly weapon. The hair is so thin that it can cut through you like the wind but it is strong enough to offend off an attack even from you." She started to panic

"I see. . . so that is how she was able to kill –"

"—Kigetsuki, that is absolutely right"

"Can you not do that it is very annoying" DX Tsunade was getting irritated on how this girl kept finishing her sentence that it felt like she couldn't talk for herself.

"Oh gomen... I didn't mean to offend you it just a habit of mines"

"(sighs) So like I was saying isn't there anyone else who can take on the Akatsuki without having the intent of killing off my ninjas"

"Well yes –"

"WHO!"

"Ojousama. . . but she wouldn't dare do these things when she has other people to do it for her"

"Is your Ojousama really that –"

"Well of course, I mean she is the leader of the Nakamure clan, she wouldn't be Ojousmama if she wasn't able to kepp her own clan under control. –"

"I see…" Tsunade was started to think to herself and said "Well I –"

"—I understand I'll go and find rin while you continue with your work…Shitsurei shimasu" she bowed and left.

The hokage smiled and thought to herself _'I can't wait to see how this will all play out in the end.'_

_

* * *

_

**Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed the 2nd chapter and I hope you all leave a review of what you thought. Arigatou Gozaimasu ()**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter i hop you like it XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: An Unsuspected Surprise**

(After the meeting Rin was roaming around the town looking for something to keep her occupied when she notice someone was there)

**Rins' POV:**

'_Hmm. . . it looks like I'm being followed by someone, but I wonder who?'_ Rin thought to herself as she was pretending to look for something to do.

_Maybe I should play with their head for awhile then kill them once I get bored'_ She gave an evil smirk to that idea. So Rin decided to continue walking around looking for a place to go without revealing that she is aware of her being followed. After five minutes of looking she decides to go into the hot springs and do a clone replicate and fool the person thinking that she is their to take a bath.

'_Ha that was almost too easy, but—' '…What that person is still following me but how...' _She thought for a moment and decides she just kill the person for ruining her fun and get it over with.

**Stars' POV:**

'_Looks like Rin figured out that I was following her. . .maybe I should back off a little so I don't myself –' _and before she could finish her thought Star's hand and feet were being tied up by some type of string.

'_SHIT!! I can't believe she did that. . . I wasn't even paying any attention to her thoughts. DAMN!!'_

Rin Laughs excitedly and said "HAH! I finally got you, you B--" Rin stop in mid-sentence and was surprise to find out who was following her.

"STAR!!, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" she said in an uptight tone. Star said nothing for awhile and that made Rin even madder than she already was.

"ANSWER ME YOU ASSHOLE, OR I WILL KILL YOU!!" the hair around Stars' hands and feet started to bind her body little by little, knowing that Rin was really going to kill her she decided to say something or anything in the matter.

"I. . . I was. . . I was following you. . . --"

"WELL DUH I KNOW THAT SHERLOCK, BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" she said as her hair is still casing star's body. Noticing the position that she was in Star decides to lie about her mission and tell a different story so she wouldn't get in more trouble then she already was in.

"I was mad that you got this mission. . . so I was going to try and interfere with your work and make sure that Ojousama never trusts you with another mission again." Star knew that the lie wasn't going to work but to her surprise it did, cause she felt Rin's hair receding from her body and she drop to the ground.

"Wh. . . What are you doing?... Aren't you mad?" she said dumbfounded by her release.

Rin gave her a nasty look then said "No I'm just surprised _(i mean you've got guts coming here in the first place) _that you would go to such lengths to mess with my mission so I will let you go but, under one condition and it's –"

"—to do your whatever you say and don't interfere with any of your battles unless said to" Star finished her sentence

"Exactly and you mustn't read my mind either I hate when you do that understood?'

"Wakarimashita" _'This will be hell if I have to assist in her dirty work'_ Star thought to herself.

**Rins' POV:**

"Now that you understand lets go get some food" she said gleefully while walking to the nearby ramen shop

"Matte, I have something important to tell you"

"What?"

"Umm. . . Well. . ."

"Just spill it out ALREADY!"

"Well I overheard that Konoha's hokage will request for Ojousama to come to the village and well—"

"THEY'LL WHAT!!! IS SHE INSANE SHE'LL KILL ME AND THEIR HOKAGE IF, SHE STEPS ONE FOOT INTO KONOHA. . .!!"

". . .Exactly but the hokage said if you act up one more time then it will be hell for you and this village. . . so please don't do anything stupid to jeopardize us. . . you know that we can't lost another mission because of stupidity. . ."

"I KNOW, I KNOW!!. . .but once this is over with I will certainly come back and kill their hokage, for sure." Rin said pompously.

"Mou ii. . . whatever lets just go get some food before dark, okay?

"Yeah sure"

The two of them walked over to the Ramen Shop and ate ramen until they couldn't eat no more. Then they went back to Rin apartment so they can get some rest for the next day. Meanwhile, there was two people eavesdropping on Rin's and Star's conversation. Who could they be and what do they want with the two girls from the Nakamure,

. . . **only time will tell** 3

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the 3rd chapter of my story, sorry it is so short but i'll make sure that the next chapter is extra long () ja ne. . . 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hidden**

The two shadow figures hidden in the background watched as both the girls walked into the housing complex and disappeared out of sight. They stood there hunched behind the trees waiting and making sure no one in the village has picked on their presence before walking out into the public view.

"You don't think…" one man started to say "NO, they didn't she would have but that girl saved our asses real good." He said with a deviant smirk across his face.

"I don't get it why are they such a threat to 'us'?" the sound of confusion and interests was in his voice when asking the question.

"Because we men are the foundation on which they build their clan upon, without us they are nothing but without them we are in danger…" he wasn't sure how to finish off that sentence so he pondered a bit before getting side track by a shadow moving along a wall near the housing complex.

"Do you see that?" he asked. "See what, I don't know wha… oh you mean that shadow figure? Yeah I've been eyeing it for quite some time now; I just didn't think it was something to worry about just yet."

He said as if seeing a shadow crawling across the building was like a couple walking through the park, nothing out the ordinary for him but the other guy thought differently. "Let's go check it out and see…" "No need to, he's on our side, that's Mark, remember he is in our investigation group and with him here we can go get some food it's on me."

Calm and collected he sounded he gestured his partner to the nearest food stand before it closes. "…fine" he sighed before heading over to the stand.

Meanwhile the hokage was pacing back and forth in her quarters trying to think of a plan to make sure everyone in the village is safe from the new comer that has blessed them with a nice dead ninja at their doors.

"That damn child…..I swear!" talking to herself as she paced wasn't doing much good but she sure doesn't know what to expect or even do with the position that she is put in at the moment. Before she could even finish her thought process she heard a knock coming from the door.

"Doozo!" she yelled and the cloaked ANBU ninja entered the room he bowed and began to speak "I'm sorry to have disturbed, but I must report that we have another intrusion into our village."

She turned to face him but decided to walk back to her desk and sit down. "If you are talking about a girl that you have seen with her then no need to fear she is with..." "I don't mean her; I was talking about these two stranger people who have been following her since she came into our village." She gave him an intent look, it was a mix of serious but also a hint of fear in her eyes

"Two strangers?... What village are they from or are they like them?" he looked up wondering what she had meant by "them" but put that thought into the back of his head for a second and said "I wasn't able to make them out but I didn't want to make a scene either since they were near civilians they were trying to make sure no one would stop them."

She stood up from her seat and walked over to him noting for him to stand with her hands, she looked him dead the eyes searching for something before she even dare to speak.

"I want you to watch them as carefully as possible, DO NOT GET CAUGHT, DO NOT ENGAGE THEM IN ANY FIGHT UNLESS NECESSARY AND DO NOT LET ANYONE ELSE KNOW THAT THEY ARE HERE. Do I make myself clear and if anything is to happen you must report to me with whatever you have learned. Understood?"

He straightened himself up and put both of his hands behind his back and shouted, "HAI, Understood!" and with that said he disappeared in a poof of smoke. "I swear those girls cause more harm than good, what am I to do now and the Kazekage while be here in two days nonetheless…this day just keep getting better and better doesn't it?"

She walked back to her desk took her seat and emerge herself in all the paper work that didn't even looked liked it moved since her new helper(s) had appeared.

**///**

~Just a quick chapter to tie you all over. I know it's like been forever since I last posted something I just wasn't sure how to continue the story.~


End file.
